Harry's Final Choice
by PairingMatters
Summary: This story happens several days after Harry has defeated Voldemort, Harry felt that he could no longer live his life since he had an unhappy childhood, and he has suffered more than he deserved. He decided on a plan that requires help from the Malfoy family.
1. Chapter 1

Harry's Final Choice

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 1

**The Grief and the Plan**

Summary

This story happens after the second war in Harry Potter. Harry felt that he could no longer bear anything, he does not know how he should live his life. He was brought up in an abused family, and he blindly trusted Albus Dumbledore, who insisted him to go back, and as soon as his Aunt and Uncle finally made their relationship right for him, he have to go and hunt for Horcruxes, and cannot live with them. Now, he just want to suffer all his life. He want to use this way to punish Albus Dumbledore or himself.

Warning: This story contain scenes that may offend some people.

It was three days after Harry have defeated Voldemort, he felt terrible, and all these things keeps on coming back to him.

He was brought up in an abused family, and Dumbledore insisted him to go back, and right after his sixth year, after his aunt and uncle have finally got a chance to make up with him, he have to go and hunt for Horcruxes.

He did not know what he should do, he did not know how to carry on living his life.

He could've gone from his aunt and uncle's house before his second year at Hogwarts, and then he will be living with someone who truly cared about him, regardless of the consequences. But he didn't. Why didn't he ask himself whether he wanted to go back to the Dursleys or not? Why didn't he talk to Professor McGonagall about it before Dumbledore told him the prophecy? So much nasty things that has happened to him in the past could have been avoided, regardless of the consequences of what may happen later. He rather die in a loving home than living in a home full of hatred people.

It was painful, all the time, and now it was finally time to enjoy some happiness, but the things in his past still weighed on his mind. And now, everywhere is the same, Voldemort is gone, and he is no longer in danger, but he just didn't know how to live a good life. He wondered how he would treat his children after he and Ginny have a child? If he treated his children like how his aunt and uncle has treated him in the past, would he get arrested? If yes, why wasn't the Dursleys arrested for mistreating him? He could have reported this to the local police, and they could've taken action immediately, right after he got out of the house, for his first year at Hogwarts. Why didn't Ron and Hermione help him? They were his best friends, and why didn't anyone realise it? He could've got out of the Dursleys ages ago, and lived a very good life, regardless of whether Voldemort is going to kill him or not. He rather die in a loving home than living in a home full of hatred and abuse. How would Voldemort know where he live? He would tell no one, no one at all, only the people who he live with would know where he is. And now, would he be allowed to live a life with full of love and care? Would Dumbledore agree with him to go anywhere he wanted to go?

The latter question was very self-explanatory, yes, he can go anywhere he wanted, he can stay at anyone's house for any amount of time. He is already of age, and he is in no danger, but he still didn't think a loving home would suffice, what reward did he gain for defeating Voldemort?

If he choose to continue living his life, the pain he experienced in the past would not fade until later, maybe years.

He was already used to being despised, and beaten, and locked up. He decided to find a place where he will be treated like this. Dumbledore probably wanted him to live a life like this.

But where should he go?

He decided to find Draco Malfoy for help.

Draco Malfoy has been a despicable person to him, and he was sure that Draco would not help him, but now, if he want a life of Hell, Draco would be happy to help him find one. He was sure that if he plans to tell Ron and Hermione about this, they would certainly disagree with him.

He planned to take his Apparition Test first, once he pass it, he is going to plan his next move.

He went to the room where Ron and Hermione is.

"Harry, what do you want?" asked Hermione.

"I would like to book a time for my apparition test," said Harry. "I need to get to the Ministry."

"We are planning to go back to Australia," said Ron.

"I will side-along you to the Ministry, Harry," said Hermione.

She grasped Harry's hand, and a moment later, they were in the Minister's office.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, how can I help you?" asked Kingsley.

"I would like to take my Apparition Test," said Harry.

"You haven't got a license yet?" asked Kingsley.

"That's right," said Harry.

"How did you manage to travel without apparition, then, while you were on the run?" asked Kingsley.

"During the Apparition practise session, I did all right, I only did it once, but I felt that I might lose balance," said Harry. "I did apparate while I was on the run."

"Have you ever splinched yourself?" asked Kingsley.

"No," said Harry.

"We can perhaps let you take the test now, right now," said Kingsley. He took a piece of parchment, and scribbled on it, and he gave it to Harry.

"Please go to the Apparition Test Centre and hand this note to the instructor," he said.

As soon as Harry went to the Apparition Test Centre, a man came out.

"How can I help you today, Harry Potter?"

"I need to take the Apparition Test," said Harry.

"Right, I will be your instructor," he said. "My name is Zac Fisher."

Harry handed the note that Kingsley has given him to Zac, after a while, Zac said.

"Now, I would like you to apparate to Diagon Alley."

Harry immediately focused his mind on Diagon Alley, and after a split second, he's gone.

A moment later, Zac appeared, and said:

"Now, apparate back to where we were before."

Harry focused his mind at the Apparition Test Centre, and a moment later, he vanished.

Zac appeared about three seconds later, and said:

"You passed, here is your license."

Harry took the license, thanked Zac, and he went back to Grimmauld Place.

/Scene Break/

Harry went to Diagon Alley, and brought himself an owl, and he named it Clive.

He wrote Draco Malfoy a letter, and send it using Clive, asking him to find a place full of bullies.

/Scene Break/

Harry received the reply from Draco the next day.

_Hi Mr Potter_

_I have had some enquires with my father, I found out that there are many places you can go to that will lead you to a miserable life. We will talk about this in our Manor, My father will come to side-along you to our house, and we will discuss it, send back note on a time that is convenient for both of us._

_Regards_

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry wrote back, saying that he will meet him on the following week on Tuesday at eleven o' clock, he will wait outside Grimmauld Place, as Hermione was planning to go to Australia with Ron to find her parents, no one would interfere with his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 2

**The meeting with Lucius Malfoy**

Ron and Hermione left on the following day, and they told Harry they will be back after one week.

Harry had no desire to see them coming back, he was thinking of the meeting with Lucius Malfoy, after all that, he would find a place.

He thought of his future, that the possibility of becoming an Auror, plus the fact that he and Ginny will be married, but he know that this will probably never happen again.

On the following Tuesday, Harry waited outside Grimmauld Place, and Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"Just in time, Potter," he said.

He grabbed Harry and apparated back to his Manor.

"Potter," he said, after they arrived. "I want to ask you why you want to go to a place where people despise you?"

"I will first tell you my childhood, and then we will discuss it, it starts like this..."

And Harry told Lucius everything about his childhood, including how his aunt and uncle treated him. After he finished, Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"There are several places you can go to, there is a place which people treats you like house elf, and every day, there are idiots who will make fun of you, and sometimes punch you, etc.," said Lucius. "Sometimes they could even beat you up, and it may take more than ten days for you to recover, and you will be asked to do heavy work during your recovery period as well."

"OK," said Harry. "Even if I am going to be killed, I don't mind."

"You rather think you are going to suffer," said Draco.

"You can side-along me there now, and I will just go ahead and welcome them," said Harry. "Do I need to take anything with me?"

"No, there is no need to take anything with you," said Lucius. "Before you confirm your decision, there are some other options."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"There is another place full of hatred people, who may scold at you, and make fun of you, and sometimes, they may lock you up in a room, there is a lavatory in there, but all the other stuff in there will look creepy and dirty," said Lucius. "There are several people who have been treated like that in there, you may want to speak to them if you have any chance to. And I have very close contact with the owner of that place."

"Do the owner of that place give me that chance?" asked Harry.

"They may give you some chance, but only for a limited time," said Lucius. "You don't have to take anything with you. What have you done to deserve that, though?"

"What have I done to deserve to be locked up in my room while I was at the Dursleys, then?" asked Harry. "I just want to continue living like this. Otherwise I am going to commit suicide."

"I can apparate you there, you are free to go in, but it will not be easy to get out of it," said Lucius. "I will explain everything to them, you don't have to say anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 3

**The New Miserable Life**

Lucius apparated Harry to the place where he described, and he explained everything to the owner.

"Right," said the owner. "I will take him."

"My name is Rupert Bean, Harry."

"Hi Mr Bean," said Harry.

Rupert led Harry into the place, and he found a bunch of people were there, teasing others.

"Here is your room, Harry, what can you do for me anyway?"

"I can cook and clean," said Harry.

"Right," said Rupert.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Molly, Arthur, and Ginny were having conversations.

"We should invite Harry to come over some time," said Arthur.

"Yes," said Ginny.

/Scene Break/

Harry was having a very hard time, he was being irritated by a lot of people, and he was being locked up in a room with full of dirty spider webs and dust mites for several hours a day, he only hope to live a life like this, to punish Dumbledore. He does not know if Dumbledore really wanted him to live like this, but regardless of anything, he felt he should deal with it on his own. That was his life. He was grateful that they did not confiscate his wand and his possessions.

Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, have returned from Australia a week later, and found that Harry was nowhere to be seen. They shouted Harry's name countless times, but there was no answer.

"What should we do?" asked Hermione.

"We need to inform Ginny about this," said Ron.

/Scene Break/

"Is this for real?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Ron. "Harry's missing."

"Maybe we should inform the Ministry," said Ginny. "They should be able to find him."

Little did they know that Harry is at a place that even wizards cannot reach, that place is sealed with Enchantments that are far beyond the wizards' thinking. Sometimes the wizards can reach there, but it is very limited, and they need a password to get in. Or else they have to solve a word scramble at random, and they only been given two chances to do it, and the scramble is very complicated sometimes that it would be very unlikely to solve it within the two chances, and it has a time limit as well. It also prevent any owl access.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, the Headmaster's portrait at Hogwarts was awake, and Minerva McGonagall just entered.

"Minerva," said Albus.

"Yes Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It has come to my attention that Harry Potter has now gone to a place that he shouldn't be going to, he is being irritated, abused and being locked up," said Dumbledore. "You better go and find him, and save him from the grasp of those bullies."

"Where is he?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"In the Dark Central Magical Area in Britain," said Dumbledore. "It seems that he likes to be abused."

"Why?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"It has come to my attention that he did not have a happy childhood, he has been abused by his aunt and uncle, and now all he want is to be abused again," said Dumbledore.

"Why did you send him to the Dursleys?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I have placed a protection that will keep him safe from Voldemort and his Death Eaters while he call Number 4 Privet Drive home, and it expires when he is seventeen," said Dumbledore. "But right now things are different, Voldemort is gone, and the Death Eaters are captured or being captured, Harry should realise that he can live anywhere now, for any length of time. He is of age now. I was doing that for the greater good, but he is doing this himself, and he is doing it in vain."

"He could've committed suicide if he didn't do this," said Professor McGonagall. "How am I going to save him?"

"It is not going to be very easy," said Dumbledore. "Even if I am still alive, I could not reach him."

"How come you didn't save Harry from the Dursleys?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"If I am going to save him from the Dursleys, I have to intimidate them, and it is not lawful to do so," said Dumbledore.

"But isn't it also unlawful to interfere with the people who bullies him?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"The Ministry can do something about it, and if you don't save him, he will probably be dead," said Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones has been informed of Voldemort's downfall, and they told the Dursleys that it is safe for them to go back to Number 4, Privet Drive again.

However, when Hestia arrived at the Ministry, Kingsley handed her a copy of the Daily Prophet.

It said:

_The Boy Who Lived is Missing_

_Professor McGonagall has had an interview with the former Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and he said that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, is defeated._

_However, Harry Potter is nowhere to be seen. He's not at the Weasleys house or Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. According to Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter is in a place that he was being abused again by some bullies, and it is called Dark Central Magical Area._

"This was published not long ago," said Kingsley.

"What are we going to do about this situation?" asked Hestia. "How am I going to get Harry Potter out of that horrible place?"

/Scene Break/

Three days later, Dedalus has Apparated the Dursleys back to Number 4, Privet Drive.

Privet Drive was as normal as ever, everything is there just as it is.

"I have unpleasant news for you, Mr Dursley," said Dedalus.

"What news?" asked Vernon.

"It is about Harry Potter, he is in the Dark Central Magical Area in Britain," said Dedalus. "He's being bullied there."

"And why should I care about that?" asked Vernon.

"You don't care about your nephew?" asked Dedalus.

"We should go and find him," said Petunia. "He's my sister's son."

"The trouble is that you can't expect yourself to do this, only wizards can see that place, and it is not easy for them to enter, anyway," said Dedalus.

The Dursleys sighed.

/Scene Break/

"What's the matter, Arthur?" asked Molly.

"Harry went to a place called Dark Central Magic Area, and he is being abused and bullied there," said Arthur. "I just received this from the Ministry not long ago."

Molly was shocked.

"We need to go and find him," she said. "It appears that the reason he went there is that he was being abused by his aunt and uncle, and I cannot see how Dumbledore is going to react when he know it."

"Minister Shacklebolt told me this not long ago at the Ministry," said Arthur.

"WHAT!" shouted Ron.

Ginny sobbed, and Ron placed an arm around her.

"Don't worry, Ginny, I will try and find Harry," said Ron.

"You Complete Piece of Thick Wood, Ronald!" Ginny roared, and she was in tears. "What were you thinking? Have you ever asked Harry how horrible the Dursleys have treated him?"

Ron said nothing, and he couldn't find an answer.

/Scene Break/

Professor McGonagall quickly asked Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn to join her, and start their investigation.

All the wizarding world were shocked, they did not know what has been happening. The fact that Harry Potter have got along with people who bullies him just doesn't make sense. They couldn't believe it, with all the best people he could find, why those people who despise him?

The four professors quickly Apparated to the Minister of Magic's office, and Kingsley looked up.

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Professor Dumbledore spoken from his portrait, and he said that Harry Potter has gone to a place where he was being abused and mistreated," said Professor McGonagall. "He wanted me to find Harry."

"I happen to know this, we need to go and find him at once," said Kingsley.

"That place, according to Albus, happens to be difficult to get in," said Professor McGonagall.

/Scene Break/

Everyone in the Weasleys family were in a panic, they have no idea what have happened to Harry.

Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn searched the place that Dumbledore have mentioned to them for days, but they did not find it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 4

**The Untimely Death**

Harry has been doing very tough work, and he has not slept for a long time. He was never allowed to sleep more than four hours a day, and he was forced to do very hard work, and often got beaten up for no reason by some idiots in that place, and he was forced to carry heavy materials. It was very unfortunate that he has gone to this horrible place, though he showed no hint of remorse with the fact he was there in the first place. Finally, on the first day of July, he died of stress and exhaustion.

He saw a mist, and he walked onwards, then he met Albus Dumbledore.

"I have never expected you to put yourself in any trouble like that, Harry," he said.

"You just want me to be abused, that's what you expecting," said Harry. "Why do I always have to do what you wanted me to do?"

"Are you referring to the fact that I have placed you at the Dursleys? That was for the greater good, but the trouble you put yourself in is not, you died in vain," said Dumbledore.

"I don't care," said Harry. "Voldemort is already dead, and I don't think I need to live any more. The wizarding world is safe even without me."

"And then you should know that yourself, after that, you may live anywhere you like, for any period of time, but you end up on putting yourself in a trouble that I never expected," said Dumbledore. "Getting to a place where you are unwanted, and abused in a willingly manner for nothing is just foolish, it is vanity."

"My death will not bring Voldemort back, anyway," said Harry.

"I know," said Dumbledore. "By the way, I happen to know that your aunt and uncle has mistreated you, but they are not going to do it right now. You do not have to live with them any more since everywhere is the same now, you are already of age, and the protection that I evoked for you has already ended. You could've lived your life from now onwards."

"How am I going to live my life now if I am still alive? I felt isolated, I endured so much pain, and there was no help. What did I gain for defeating Voldemort?"

"You fight Voldemort not because of what you will gain afterwards, but for everyone's good. You are the only one who can defeat him. Now Voldemort is already dead, and you are free to live with anyone you wish, at any time, for as long as you like," said Dumbledore. "You may want to travel with your friends, and go anywhere you desire, and perhaps buying yourself better clothing, and feed yourself. Now, if I give you a chance to go back to the world, are you going to take it?"

Harry shook his head.

"What would my parents think if they know that you have placed me in my aunt and uncle's house, and they mistreated me?" he asked.

"I am not saying that they are happy to see what your aunt, uncle and cousin has done to you all these years," said Dumbledore. "Nevertheless, I had to do what is right instead of what is easy."

Harry felt a surge of hatred towards Dumbledore, he turned and walked away. Dumbledore felt silghtly saddened, that Harry deserved much more than he did over the years.

/Scene Break/

Ron was sleep at the Burrow, he met Harry in his dream.

"Ron," said Harry. "I am now with Dumbledore, and my parents, please tell Ginny from me."

"No, Harry, you have to come back," said Ron.

"I can't now," said Harry.

"How did you find out that place?" asked Ron.

"Lucius Malfoy told me that," said Harry.

"You are still getting along with that monster," said Ron.

"Yes, and I know that they will be happy to see me being mistreated since they were on the dark side," said Harry.

"Apart from the fact that the Dursleys locked you up in your room for a month before your second year, are there anything else?"

"When I was eight, they locked me in a cupboard under the stairs," said Harry.

"Bloody Hell!" shouted Ron.

And then he woke up.

He felt hatred, and he went to find Hermione.

"Hermione," he said. "Harry's dead."

"Are you serious?" asked Hermione, and Ron nodded.

Hermione burst into tears, and she fainted.

A minute later she woke up, and asked.

"How did Harry know that horrible place?"

"Lucius Malfoy told him that," said Ron.

"That bastard, I am going to hex him," said Hermione.

She got up, and side-along apparated Ron to the Malfoy Manor, without any hesitation.

"Just wait until Malfoy come out," she whispered.

After Lucius Malfoy came out, Hermione and Ron took out their wands and pointed it at Lucius.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucius.

"You gave Harry information about a horrible place," said Hermione. "He's already dead now, and..."

"He requested it from me," said Lucius shortly. "You can't just blame me for that, he wanted to go there and I took him there."

Hermione and Ron both lowered their wands, and they departed from Malfoy Manor.

/Scene Break/

After Harry's death was announced on the Daily Prophet, and the London Times, Petunia was saddened by her treatment towards her sister's son. She walked up and down in the living room, knowing that she will never see him again. She regretted how she have been treating Harry during those years when he was staying at her house. She could've put a stop on Vernon.

She and Vernon started a fight, and after their fight, they divorced unofficially. They didn't want to sign the required papers to make it an official divorce because they don't want the judge to know that they were abusing Harry. She took Dudley away, leaving Vernon by himself.

The End

A/N: I have stated that my Fan fiction are going to be always or nearly Harry/Hermione, this Fan fiction, however, does not mention any pairings at all. Do not assume that I am going to write a lot of story like this one. I apologize for being so cruel to the main character in this story.

This story happens to be sad, but just imagine how much pain Harry is going to go through after Voldemort's downfall, he was abused, and Dumbledore took almost no notice of it, especially that he did not check on Harry to see his well being, and with the fact that he have kept the prophecy from Harry for so long, and Harry still had no help after he was told about it. Just for the sake of safety, Dumbledore has kept Harry in the dark, and what would Harry gain after Voldemort's defeated? If Harry merely lived a happy life after Voldemort is defeated, it is not really going to help him with his emotional pain, he will have to find psychologists to help him heal his life, and it can take years to heal.

Also, there was no funeral being held for Harry because no one can find his body.

There will be no sequels to this story.

If you have any Fan-fiction that you want me to read, PM me.


End file.
